Is fighting worth it?
by Brentinator
Summary: Takes place during and after the episode Brother battle. When Adam beats Chase and regains his title of the strongest, he makes Chase's life so miserable that he runs away. Will his family be able to find him? Rated T, cover design by Stardust16
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Chase's POV.

I had a advantage, finally. Adam would finally stop teasing me. I decided to test it out. I walked into the lab and saw Adam sitting on one of the stools.

"Oh no, Adam's in here. I sure hope he doesn't bench press me, or toss me across the room." I mocked.

Adam completely ignored me so I tried harder.

"Like right now."

Adam kept on ignoring me.

"Tiny doll like body just begging to get hurt."

"Not now Chase, I'm busy." Adam said.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"I'm trying to figure out witch is scarier ok. One hundred duck sized horses or one giant horse size duck?" Adam asked, standing up and waving his hands around to emphasize his point.

Then I got a idea.

"Well I bet they could both take you in a fight. Ohhh." I mocked.

"Chase, that wasn't even a option. I need you to take this seriously. I'm thinking it's the massive duck but-." Adam started.

Then I interrupted him.

"Just hit me." I insisted.

"If you keep interrupting me, I'm gonna hit you." Adam said.

"Then do it." I reasoned.

"That wasn't interrupting, in order to interrupt someone, you have to-." Adam started.

Then I interrupted him again.

"Just do it!" I yelled.

"There it is." Adam said, then he advanced towards me.

I turned on my new ability.

"What is that?" Adam asked.

"Laser bo." I said, then I twirled it around to prove my point.

"That's not a new ability, that's a giant glow stick." Adam teased.

I glared at him.

"But you hold onto it. We'll need it on Halloween when we cross the street."

Adam got into a fighting position and I did also.

I blocked a few of his punches and then I hit him in the stomach and he flew into the wall. That felt good! I deactivated my laser bo and walked outta the room. Adam yelled after me.

"Hey! This never would've happened if you hadn't interrupted me!"

Next day.

Douglas was a idiot. He unlocked Adam a new ability, how could he? He promised he'd help me and he totally ruined it. I had walked into the lab to apologize to Adam about hurting him with my laser bo and he used his pressurised lung capacity on me. I flew across the room and into the cyber desk. I immediately recovered.

"What was that?!" I demanded.

"Pressurised lung capacity, or as I like to call it, my blow thingy." Adam smiled.

"Where did you get that?" I asked cautiously.

"Douglas wanted to make everything right between us so he unlocked a new ability for me. I wanted machine guns in my eyebrows, but he said I'd get headaches." Adam explained.

I activated my laser bo and Adam laughed at me.

"Oh Chase. Your glow thingy is no match for my blow thingy." Adam said.

Then we started fighting.

I tried to get close to Adam so I could hit him, but he kept blowing me back. At one point I accidentally cut myself in the leg with my laser bo. It stung, badly, and I felt the blood dripping onto the floor. But I had to stand my ground. No way was I gonna be Adam's punching bag again, never. Adam used his pressurised lung capacity on me again and I flew into the wall and I landed on the ground in a weird position, no doubt my right arm was broken, that was the arm that I used my laser bo with. Now I had no defense against Adam. I heard Douglas and Mr. Davenport arguing as they came down the hall. I was saved! Or so I thought. I saw Adam advance and pick me up by the shirt.

"Put me down!" I yelled, hoping Mr. Davenport and Douglas would hear me.

"No. Your about to learn why you don't challenge me Chase." Adam said, with a evil smile on his face.

Then I felt my head slam into something hard multiple times and I lost consciousness.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

"So you fixed everything between Adam and Chase?" I asked.

"Everything is back to the way it was Donnie." Douglas assured me.

Then I heard screams.

"That sounds fine Dougie." I mocked.

Then we both ran into the lab. Adam was gone and then we saw Chase. He had a little trickle of blood coming off his forehead and a somewhat large cut on his leg, not to mention his right arm was bent weirdly. Broken, no doubt. I checked his pulse and sighed in relief when I realized that he was still alive. I gently picked up Chase and put him on the cyber desk so I could scan him for injuries. Hopefully he didn't have any internal injuries. Douglas started setting up a cot near the capsules. Then the cyber desk finished scanning Chase. I picked up the piece of paper and read it closely.

Two broken ribs.

Broken right arm.

Major concussion.

Possible memory loss.

Large cut on lower left leg.

Cuts and bruises.

"Good job beating up Chase, Adam." I thought sarcastically as I showed Douglas the diagnosis. He gasped a little.

"And this is why we don't hand out bionic abilities like toys Dougie." I mocked.

"But that's why they like me more then you." Douglas defended.

I scoffed and took Chase to the E.R section of the house.

 **Guess who's break went down the drain?**

 **I made a new story and I'm gonna reopen Our little brother and write a second one shot.**

 **PM me for details.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Chase's POV.

As I slowly drifted back into consciousness, I felt pain, and a lot of it. I finally opened my eyes and there was a very bright light. I squinted and then the light moved. I saw Mr. Davenport and Douglas doing something over near the computers. I tried to say their names, but I ended up groaning instead. Hey, it got their attention.

"Hey Chase. Glad to see your awake." Mr. Davenport said.

"What the heck happened?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"You got beat up badly by Adam." Mr. Davenport explained.

Douglas stayed silent, he must've thought this was all his fault, witch it was, but it was also mine and Adam's, we went overboard with our abilities and it didn't end well.

"Chase, get some rest." Mr. Davenport said.

I would've argued, but then I started getting tired and then I fell asleep.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I watched as Chase fell asleep. I told Douglas to keep a eye on him, and I went to go find Adam. I saw him upstairs watching TV. I turned it off and Adam stood up.

"Adam, what were you thinking hurting Chase like that?" I demanded.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just wanted to show Chase that I'm in charge. Wouldn't you find it weird if Douglas was stronger then you and bossed you around?" Adam asked.

"Ye-no! That is beside the point, I'm amazed you didn't kill Chase fighting him like that. You are grounded forever! Times three times pi." I said.

"And how long is that?" Adam asked.

"Just go do something." I said in frustration as I went back into the lab.

When I got back in there, Chase was awake.

"I thought I told you to get some rest." I teased.

Chase smiled and tried to sit up. I gently pushed him back down.

"You can't sit up yet. Just relax." I explained.

"Where's Adam?" Chase asked.

"Upstairs. He's still kinda mad at you." I explained.

"I need to talk to him." Chase insisted.

Then Bree super sped into the lab.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I was on a date when I heard about Chase, so I ran as fast as I could home." Bree explained.

"That explains the skid marks on my shiny lab floor." I said.

"Chase, are you ok? Who did this to you?" Bree asked.

"I accidentally cut myself with my laser bo on my leg, the rest was Adam." Chase explained.

"I'm gonna go deal with Adam. BRB." Bree said as she ran upstairs.

Five weeks later.

Chase's POV.

I had just run from Adam, I was completely healed from our fight, but Adam wouldn't quit beating me up. He even was helping Trent bully me at school. And he threatened that he would break me if I told anyone. So I had to keep my mouth shut. Adam just dislocated my shoulder, I was trying to pop it back into place when Adam came downstairs with a creepy grin on his face.

"Get away from me!" I yelled as I ran outside.

Adam grabbed me by the back of the shirt and pulled me back into the house. I screamed, I was hurting my bionic hearing, but I needed help. Adam put his hand over my mouth so my screams would be muffled. I grabbed at his hands, but I couldn't get them off my mouth. He punched me in the chest, hard, and it started getting really hard to breath. Then he punched me in the cheek. I felt blood running down my face.

"Adam, please stop!" I begged.

"No way! Not until you learn that you will never overpower me!" Adam yelled.

Then I heard someone run in the room.

"Adam stop!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

Adam threw me into the wall and left the room. I couldn't breath right, something was wrong with my lungs. I felt someone turn me over and I saw the outline of Mr. Davenport, but I couldn't see right.

"Mr...Davenport?" I asked.

"I'm here Chase, just breath." Mr. Davenport said calmly.

I started coughing and then I blacked out.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I was in the lab when I heard someone yelling. I ran into the elevator and ran into the living room. I saw Adam beating up Chase.

"Adam stop!" I yelled.

I watched as Adam threw Chase into the wall and left the room. Then I ran over to Chase and turned him over. He squinted like he couldn't see me very well.

"Mr...Davenport?" He asked.

"I'm here Chase, just breath." I said hoping I calmed him down, on the inside, I was screaming like a little girl. Why did Adam keep beating him up? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Chase coughing really hard, then he passed out.

"Chase!" I yelled.

I gently picked him up and took him to the lab. I put him on the cost that was still in the lab, then I grabbed a oxygen mask and put it on his face. Then I gently picked him up and put him on the cyber desk. The sheet of paper said this.

Dislocated shoulder.

Collapsed right lung.

Broken cheekbone.

That wasn't as bad as of thought it would be. I called Douglas and quickly explained what happened, then I got started on Chase. I would need Douglas's help, but I could do some of it by myself.

 **I'm really sorry I'm having so much fun making Adam a jerk, I'll make up for it, I swear.**

 **Special thanks to Stardust16 and The forth Bionic. You two are super awesome and both Chase lovers (like myself.) This is not the end, Do you understand Adam's reason for being so mean? Honestly, I thought it was pretty lame, but that could be true, or I could be criticizing my own writing.**

 **Space colony is tonight!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Chase's POV.

Pain. Emotionally and physically. That is all I could feel. I hated Adam. I know that I should never say that about my siblings, but I think he hated me also. Why else would he beat me up? I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Davenport above my head.

"Chase! Your awake!" Mr. Davenport said in surprise.

"Are you mad that I'm awake?" I asked.

"No. I just expected you to still be asleep." Mr. Davenport explained.

Then I started coughing hard.

"Take it easy Chase. Your right lung is collapsed. Just breath." Mr. Davenport said.

I stopped coughing a few seconds later and Mr. Davenport made sure that the oxygen mask was on correctly.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Adam dislocated your shoulder, punched you in the chest hard enough to make your lung collapse and he broke your cheekbone. He also threw you into a wall." Mr. Davenport explained.

"That explains why I'm so sore." I realized out loud.

"Chase. I'm gonna give you some pain killers that'll make you tired, ok?" Mr. Davenport asked.

I nodded and Mr. Davenport inserted the syringe into my arm. I immediately started getting tired and fell asleep.

Three weeks later.

I was good to go. I grabbed my stuff and since my family normally walked, I took the bus. I did not want to get hurt by Adam. I got off and ran into the building before Adam could see me. The first few classes without trouble, but gym didn't go well.

"Come on! Let's go slow pokes!" Trent yelled.

I saw one of the girls trip and I went over and helped her up.

"Thanks." She said as she left.

Then Trent came over to me.

"Hey Trent." I managed to say without freaking out.

"What are you doing Not-Dooley? Because it doesn't look like gym." Trent said.

Then he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the middle of the room.

"I have a announcement. We're playing dodgeball, but everyone throws the balls, and Not-Dooley has to dodge." Trent said.

I wanted to protest, but Trent was in charge. My classmates started throwing the balls, luckily, I was able to dodge almost all of them. Almost. One hit me in the chest hard and I was still recovering from a collapsed lung. I fell on the ground and started coughing hard. The girl I helped earlier asked if I was ok, but I couldn't quit coughing to answer.

"I've told you over and over Trent. This was bound to happen, but you wouldn't listen to me." The girl said with pure anger in her voice.

"Shut up Macy! Just because your my sister does not mean you can boss me around!" Trent yelled.

"I may be your younger sister, but I am a lot smarter then you. If you don't want me to tell mom, I suggest you help me get him to the nurse's office." The girl, Macy, said.

"Fine!" Trent yelled pulling me off the ground and shoving me into Macy's arms.

"That's not what I hoped for, but better then nothing." Macy said as she sorta dragged me to the nurse's office.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I was rushing to the high school. Tasha just got a call from the nurse about one of my kids and I was hoping that Adam hadn't hurt Chase again. I had just gotten to the school and I went into the school. I was met with worried glances from Bree and Leo. Adam and Chase were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Adam and Chase?" I asked.

"Adam is in the bathroom and Chase is in the nurse's office." Leo explained.

I rushed in their and saw Chase laying down, he looked really pale, like almost white. When he saw me he tried to sit up and he failed. I saw the nurse and asked her what happened.

"That would be a better question for Macy Brown." The nurse explained.

"Who's Macy Brown?" I asked.

"Trent Brown's younger sister." The nurse said.

I walked over to Chase helped him to the car, with Adam, Bree and Leo following close behind. They all climbed into the back and I helped Chase into the passenger seat. He fell asleep.

"Bree. Do you know a girl names Macy Brown?" I asked.

"I think I have chemistry with her. Why?" Bree asked.

"Apparently she knows what happened to Chase. I need you to talk to her." I explained.

"Ok." Bree said.

We got home and I took Chase to the lab to see if his lung collapsed again, it almost did, but he was gonna be fine. I took him back upstairs and put him on the couch.

"Adam. I do not want you to touch him. This is your fault and you know it." I said.

"Mr. Davenport, I never meant for it to go this far. I just wanted to show him who's boss." Adam explained.

"I don't wanna hear it. You almost killed your brother. Twice." I said.

Adam left the room with Leo following him. Bree stayed with Chase.

Chase's POV.

The only way I would quit getting hurt was to run away. The only person who cared about me was Mr. Davenport and he was probably forced into it because he was my "dad." I would have to wait until I was healed. But then I would turn off my GPS on my chip and my phone, tap into my savings account I opened three years ago and run. I don't know where, but as long as I got away from my family. I didn't care. I just needed to get away.

 **So sorry for the late update! I hit some writers block but I probably won't have that problem anymore.**

 **Thanks to T00thY for helping me with this chapter!**

 **If anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter, I would love to hear them!**

 **Also, if anyone saw the promo for the next (and sadly last) episode of lab rats, the vanishing, and if you think that Marcus is super cute now. Please let me know.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. AN

**Sorry guys (and girls)**

 **This is not a new chapter.**

 **I think I broke my finger earlier so until I find out if it's broken, I can't write very well.**

 **I am really really really really really really really sorry and I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Chase's POV.

It was midnight. I got out of my capsule and turned on the cyber desk. I turned off my GPS on my chip, I got the 400 dollars from my savings account, turned off the GPS on my phone, grabbed the small bag of clothes and quietly snuck out the back. I started walking to the nearest train station. I was going to LA, I should be able to get a job. I was sixteen, but I could always lie about my age. I had just gotten to the train station. I walked in and asked the guy up front how much was a ticket to LA. It was 150 dollars. I handed him the money and walked over to the bench with my bag.

"Chase. You are being ridiculous. Go home. No, I'll just go back to being a punching bag." I fought with myself as I was waiting on the train. Then I saw a face, it looked like Douglas. He couldn't find me! I hid under the bench until that guy left, fortunately, he was headed to Hollywood. That's right, I eavesdroped. But can you blame me? I got back on the bench and then the train pulled up. I walked over and show the guy my ticket, but he wouldn't let me on.

"Kid. You need a adult with you on the train." The guy said.

"I'm going to my grandparents house because my parents just died and they have full custody over me. Please let me get on this train." I begged.

"Fine. But if I ever see you again, you better be with those grandparents. Understand?" The guy asked.

"Absolutely." I said.

"Then welcome aboard." The guy said.

I got on, but I must've hallucinated when I heard the guy whisper into his watch.

"We got him."

Bree's POV.

I woke up late for school and I was about to yell at Chase when I realized Chase wasn't there. He normally woke us up before school so we could get ready, but he was nowhere to be seen. I rushed upstairs and looked everywhere, he wasn't there. Adam and I got ready super fast so we wouldn't be late and I looked all over the school. I couldn't find him anywhere. After school Leo and Adam grabbed onto my arms and I sped home.

"Where's Chase?" Tasha asked.

"I haven't seen him all morning." I admitted.

"Have either of you seen him?" Tasha asked Leo and Adam.

They both shook their heads no. I started getting really worried. My baby brother was missing. Then Mr. Davenport and Douglas came home (A/N. In this book. Douglas works with Davenport industries again.) from a meeting.

"Where's Chase?" Was the first thing that Mr. Davenport asked when he saw all the worried looks on our faces.

"Um." Leo started, then he whispered in my ear. "What's another word for gone?"

Unfortunately, Douglas heard that.

"What do you mean gone?" Douglas demanded.

"We woke up and couldn't find Chase." I started.

"He wasn't at school either." Leo finished.

"This is bad." Mr. Davenport said as we all piled into the elevator to get to the lab.

I was hoping that my little brother was safe.

"He's smart. He'll be ok." I reassured myself as the elevator stopped and we all piled into the lab. Douglas and Mr. Davenport turned on the cyber desk, trying to locate Chase's GPS. After ten minutes they turned it off.

"Where is he?" I asked.

I was met with two sad faces.

"His GPS, on his chip and his phone, have been deactivated." Mr. Davenport said.

"It's like he doesn't want us to find him." Leo said.

Not gonna lie, we were all thinking that, but I didn't think one of us would say it.

"Guys look!" Douglas said.

We all ran over where Douglas had the bank that our family used pulled up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Chase has a savings account in this bank. Apparently, it was all cleared out at midnight." Douglas explained.

"Wait...you don't think, that Chase ran away?" I asked.

"I think he did." Mr. Davenport said quietly.

Adam stood there and started doing something I had rarely seen him do. He started crying. I went over and started rubbing his shoulder.

"This is all my fault." Adam said before he left the room.

I was about to run after him when Mr. Davenport put his hand on my shoulder.

"He needs to be alone for a while. We need to find Chase." Mr. Davenport said.

I nodded and was hoping that both my brothers would be ok as I started helping them find Chase.

 **My finger is better!**

 **It is still a little sore, but I know it's not broken!**

 **There is a writer on here, The forth Bionic, and she thinks she broke her hand. That is much worse then a broken finger, so just keep her in your thoughts as she goes through this.**

 **She writes some of the most amazing stories and if you could read her lab rats mighty med crossover, please do. (It actually takes place in elite force) it's called survival mission and it's about Daniel.**

 **Speaking of Daniel, Pierce Joza, his actor, posted Stardust16's #LongLiveDaniel hash tag on Twitter. So please congratulate her on that.**

 **Anyway, please keep The forth Bionic in mind as she is dealing with her possibly broken hand.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Chase's POV.

I was trying to sleep in the train booth. Everyone else went to lunch, but I stayed. My bionic hearing and all the people talking made it really hard to sleep. I was almost asleep when I felt someone cover my mouth. I tried to stand up but they pushed me back down. I couldn't tell who it was, but I could tell it was a guy.

"You listen to me. Get off on the next stop, go to the warehouse five miles right of the train station. If you don't, I swear I will kill everyone on this train, starting with you. Do you understand?" The guy asked.

I nodded, hoping that the guy would let go of me. He did, but disappeared before I could see him. Why did he just randomly threaten me? Did he know I was bionic?

"Chase. You are delusional, go eat something. I'm fine." I fought with myself.

Then my stomach growled. So I got up and went to the dining car. Even if I had just dreamed the whole thing, I was still getting off at the next station. Even if I was going crazy, the passengers didn't need to pay for my mistakes.

Bree's POV.

I was scared. For my brothers and Mr. Davenport. Adam hadn't come out of the guest room since he found out Chase ran away, he didn't even eat. Tasha brought food up to him, but he ate very little. I had only seen him come out for school and to sneak into the lab and get in his capsule to keep his bionics from glitching. Meanwhile, Mr. Davenport was doing everything he could to find his son, Douglas was helping him by going to train stations and car rentals (he didn't think Chase would rent a car, but it was worth a shot.) And looking for Chase, begging the workers if they had him. Last we heard, he was headed to Hollywood to look for Chase. Chase seemed more like a LA guy if you asked me, but I didn't care where he was, as long as he came home. Leo and I were still forced to go to school, but I wanted to stay home badly. Even if it involved not seeing my boyfriend Gary for a while. We were having problems anyway, I guess I was just desperate since Owen broke up with me. I decided to go upstairs and talk to Adam. I went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard a voice say.

Was that Adam? He sounded terrible. I walked in and sat down beside my older brother.

"You ok Adam?" I asked.

"No. I caused Chase to run away. I should've just left him alone. Maybe if I was a better brother, he wouldn't have asked Douglas to give him a new ability in the first place. Maybe he wouldn't have thought that he had to run away. To get away from me." Adam said, trying not to let the tears come out of his eyes.

"Adam. We will find Chase. And look, it's Chase's fault for always making you feel stupid. That is why you beat him up, right?" I asked as I comforted my brother by rubbing his shoulder.

"Exactly. I can't stand him being so good at everything, so I beat him up to get my negative energy out. But I went to far. Way to far." Adam said.

"That's how you learn, by making mistakes." I explained.

"Did you and Chase switch your chips again?" Adam asked in pure confusion when I said that.

"No. I just figured I would say that, because it's true." I said.

"Thanks Bree. You always know how to make me feel better." Adam said.

And then he smiled. He hadn't smiled since Chase left.

"Now we gotta find Chase." I said standing up.

He stood up and we both went to the lab to find him.

Chase's POV.

I just got off that train and started walking to the warehouse.

"It would be so bad if you were hallucinating, then they may be able to find you. In the middle of nowhere?" I fought with myself as I walked to the warehouse. Believe it or not, there was one. I walked over and then I felt a big jolt through my body and I hit the ground right before I passed out from the sudden jolt.

No one's POV.

The guy dragged the unconscious Chase by the leg into the warehouse, strapped him down into a table, and turned on his speaker watch.

"Tell the boss that we got the bionic kid."

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Please keep The forth Bionic in mind as she is still recovering from her hand injury.**

 **(Just hurry up with this authors note. Cut it out Suds!)**

 **Sorry, that was my alter ego (and my Spike) Suds.**

 **If you wanna know who Suds is and/or Suds origin, please PM me.**

 **If anyone has read any stories with my OC Selena and wants to write a short story about her and Chase for the Chalena awards, please PM me and I'll give you the rules, before February 14.**

 **And if anyone has a suggestion for new one shots about Daniel, please PM me or leave it in your review.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Bree's POV.

Adam and I were frantically trying to find Chase, I was amazed I hadn't locked myself in the guest room and hid from the world yet, but I had to be strong, for Chase. I had programmed the Davenllite to do a search for Chase and then I went upstairs when I saw Douglas and Mr. Davenport talking.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Douglas found out that Chase was last headed to LA, but he never got there." Mr. Davenport quietly admitted.

"We have to keep looking for him. Maybe he got confused and got off on the wrong stop." I said.

"Bree. We will keep looking for him, but the possibility of him being alive is very small. Do not tell Adam, Leo and Tasha. Do you understand me?" Mr. Davenport asked.

I nodded. Quietly hoping for Chase to still be alive. Mr. Davenport, Douglas and I went down to the lab. Douglas reprogrammed the Davenllite to do a search in California only, excluding Mission Creek, and I sat down thinking.

"What if my little brother is dead? Bree, snap out of it, Chase is stronger than most humans, he's bionic for dang sake! But he is still the youngest, and it's my duty to protect him." I thought to myself, desperately trying to keep myself positive.

Then Adam came over and sat with me.

"You ok Bree?" He asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell him! Mr. Davenport told me not to!

I nodded, but Adam can tell when something was wrong.

"Is it your boyfriend? Or are you just worried about Chase?" He asked.

"I dumped Gary last night. I'm scared Adam. Chase is all alone in California, and all we know is that he is in the state still." I admitted as I started crying into my older brother's shoulder.

He gently rubbed my back and told me that everything would work out, like it always does. This was a lot like when we were little.

Chase's POV.

As I slowly came too, I realized I was strapped down to a table, and I faced three guys, one was the conductor of that train. I finally fully regained consciousness and I heard someone say.

"Get the boss, tell him the brat is awake."

I tried to break out of the restraints, but it was no use. Then I saw a tall, dark haired guy walk in.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Derek Darkins." The guy replied.

"What are you planning on doing with me?" I asked as I continued to try and break out of the restraints.

"Don't bother with the restraints, I made them as bionic signal interrupters, so you can't use your abilities to get out. And as for what I'm planning, that's classified. Let's just say that I need info, and you are gonna give it to me, one way or another." Derek threatened.

"If you don't tell me what info you need, how am I supposed to know what info to not give you?" I asked.

"You can be so annoying! How do you install bionics?" The guy asked.

"If you wanted bionics, you should've captured my egotistical dad, or my even more egotistical uncle." I said.

"You know how to do it, and if I have to, I'll force it out of you." Derek said, pulling something out of his pocket.

A knife. Who carries a knife in their pocket? And this wasn't a pocket knife, it was a actual knife.

"I don't know! I may have have a superior intelligence, but my uncle or my dad didn't tell me how to install bionics!" I insisted.

I saw Derek lift up the knife and I felt pain slash through my leg. I screamed out in pain I saw that brought a smile to Derek's face.

"Great, a adult Trent who knows about my bionics." I thought to myself.

"How do you get bionics?!" Derek yelled in my ears.

I had to keep myself from yelling in pain. I bet this guy knew about my bionic hearing or otherwise, I bet he wouldn't have done that.

"I'm not telling you!" I yelled.

I saw Derek lift up the knife and he slowly dragged the knife through my arm. I screamed at the top of my lungs until he stopped. I could tell the cuts were both very deep, and I immediately got scared. I was gonna die.

 **Shout out to Stardust16 for letting me use her bad guy name from her original story on Unknown.**

 **I had way to much fun torturing Chase in this chapter, but it was kinda necessary.**

 **Does anyone else think it is sad that Bree, Mr. Davenport and Douglas think that Chase is dead?**

 **Please keep The forth Bionic in mind as she is recovering from her injury and cannot write.**

 **Also, my older sister hurt her eye badly around this time last year and she has been having terrible eye pain for these past few days. Just keep her in mind as she goes through this.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Adam's POV.

I was eating a apple when I heard Mr. Davenport yell happily. Bree and I went into the lab when we saw Mr. Davenport with a grin on his face.

"Did you find Chase?" Bree asked.

Mr. Davenport nodded and showed us that he was in a warehouse a little ways from the train station.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go save our little brother." I said confidently.

Bree and I got in our capsules and changed into our mission suits. The we grabbed our comm sets and just as we were gonna go out the door, Mr. Davenport grabbed our shoulders and said.

"Bring back my son."

Then we super sped out the door.

Chase's POV.

I had been in this warehouse for three days, I didn't even know the extent of my injuries anymore. I knew that the cuts on my arm and leg I got on day one were infected, same with the cut on my face yesterday. I could tell I had some broken bones, my ribs definitely, but I didn't know where the others were or if I had them. Let's just say these past few days were torture.

Flashback to yesterday...

I woke up in extreme pain from my leg and arm where Derek had cut me yesterday and I felt tired, but I kept myself from sleeping. Derek walked in and smiled when he saw me awake.

"Well well well. The bionic brat is awake. Are you gonna answer my question about the bionics today? Or am I gonna force it out of you?" Derek threatened as he pulled out his knife.

"I...I still don't know." I replied in a shaky tone as I braced myself for the blade cutting my skin.

Derek held the knife up to my face.

"Such a nice face, if you don't want it ruined, you should answer my question." Derek said.

I swallowed.

"I'm sorry, but just because I have mechanically inclined intelligence does not mean I know everything." I replied in a very quiet, very shaky tone.

Derek lifted up the knife and I felt the blade cut into my face, down my cheek. I felt the blood running down my face as I screamed out in pain. After he was done, he undid the straps and picked me up by the shirt.

"Answer my question!" Derek yelled.

"I do not know!" I exclaimed with all my energy.

I flew through the air and fell on my ribs. I screamed out in pain as I heard them snap like twigs. Then Derek picked me up again and strapped me back down to the table.

"You be cooperative and answer me!" Derek threatened as he dragged the knife over my stomach, cutting it.

I screamed out again and then I lost consciousness.

End of flashback.

I knew that if he did anything like that today, I would die. So I decided that I would pretend to be unconscious when he came in there. I heard footsteps, so I closed my eyes and started breathing quietly. I felt someone trying to wake me up, witch wasn't fun since I was already awake. Then I heard the unfriendly sound of cowboy boots walking down the hall. Derek. I felt him slap me in the face. I opened my eyes.

"I knew that would work. Good morning bionic brat." He said with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Cut the act." I growled.

"How do you get bionics?" He asked.

"I don't know." I forced out.

Derek was about to cut me when I heard someone enter the warehouse.

"I'll deal with you in a minute." Derek said as he stormed out of the room.

Then I heard someone enter the room. My big brother, Adam Charles Davenport, the last person I wanted to save me. I started freaking out.

"Leave me alone! Your just gonna hurt me!" I yelled.

Then Adam covered my mouth.

"I am saving you Chase. Bree is dealing with that guy who keeps hurting you." Adam explained as he broke the straps and picked me up. I screamed in pain because he had just grabbed one of my cuts.

"It is almost impossible to hold you Chase." Adam muttered as he changed his hold on me. I heard Bree and Derek fighting when Bree knocked him to the floor, tied him up and called the police. Then she saw me.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Don't touch him Bree, he is in a huge amount of pain. I was barley able to pick him up." Adam explained.

After that, the sides of my vision started going black, and I fell into unconsciousness.

 **Well, here is chapter 7!**

 **If there is a lot of typos in this chapter, it is very late where I am so I am very tired.**

 **Adam just saved Chase! Are you guys finally starting to forgive Adam? Or do you still hate his guts?**

 **Please keep The forth Bionic in mind, she is still recovering from her hand injury.**

 **And for those who were concerned about my sister, her eye is feeling much better!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Bree's POV.

I came up with the plan, and I was very proud of myself, I was gonna go in and distract whoever was messing with Chase, meanwhile Adam was gonna get Chase and we were both gonna get the building. I walked in and knocked over a vase so they would know I was here. Then I heard cowboy boots walking towards me and I got ready to fight. A tall, dark haired, blue eyed walked in, he was kinda creepy, but cute at the same time. I quickly shook it off and got in a fighting position.

"Little girl, we don't have time for this, go home." The guy said as he went back into the room.

I kicked him and he landed on the ground, then he made a face like he recognized me.

"Bree Davenport. The second bionic human." The person said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know everything about you and your brother's Adam and Chase." The person smiled.

I grabbed the guy by the arm, flipped him over and we'll he was still a bit stunned, I pulled out the ropes and tied him up. Then Adam came in holding Chase bridal style.

"How is he?" I asked, trying to stroke his hair.

"Bree, don't touch him. He's in a lot of pain, I could barely pick him up." Adam explained.

I looked at my little brother in sadness, then I told Adam to try and grab my arm well still holding onto Chase. He did and I was able to super speed us home.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I waited impatiently for my kids to get home on my couch. I was hoping none of them were hurt. Then I heard the door open and I saw Bree and Adam. Bree had some dirt on her, but otherwise they were ok. Then I looked down in my oldest son's arms. My youngest son was unconscious in his arms covered in long deep cuts and a few were infected. I told Adam to bring him to the lab and Bree to get cleaned up. As soon as Adam set him down on the cyber desk, I started a scan and tried to ignore the fact that blood was soaking my cyber desk. Then the results came in.

Large cuts on face, left arm, stomach and right leg.

Fractured wrist.

Minor concussion.

Infection.

Blood loss.

Four broken ribs.

Two fractured ribs.

I was so mad. Who would do this to a 16 year old? I took him to the E.R section of the house and put him down on a bed. Then I started cleaning his cuts. He cried out in pain in his unconscious sleep, but he didn't wake up. I found out that his arm, leg, stomach and face needed stiches.

Douglas was kicked out of medical school because of needles, so I would have to do that. I called Adam and Bree downstairs and they immediately came down.

"Can you guys help me?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Adam, I need you to keep him from moving. Bree, I need you to help me with his stiches." I said.

Adam walked over to Chase and braced him. Bree picked up a needle and started stitching up Chase's stomach. Chase pushed against Adam's hold, but he kept him from moving, like I asked. Bree finished up Chase's stomach and cleaned up the blood that had come out well she was doing the stitches.

"What about his other cuts?" Bree asked.

I told her to leave as I put some antibiotics on those cuts. He cried out in pain. Then I saw his eyes twitch and slowly open.

Chase's POV.

I was scared. As soon as I gave into the darkness, I slept peacefully for a little bit, then I started to come back to consciousness, I felt someone cleaning my cuts, and that kinda hurt. Then I felt someone hold onto my shoulders and then I felt sharp pains in my stomach. I tried to escape, but something held me down. Then the pain in my stomach stopped. I was relaxed for a minute, then my arm, leg and face started burning. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Adam gently holding my shoulders, then Mr. Davenport came into view.

"Hi." I greeted in a shaky tone.

"Hi." I said to my youngest son as I started examining his wrist.

"What... happened?" I asked.

Then I felt extreme pain in my wrist. I pushed against Adam's hold, but it was like pushing against a wall of bricks. Useless.

"What...was...that?" I asked.

"I put your fractured wrist back into place." Mr. Davenport explained.

Then I started getting tired again, so I closed my eyes. I felt a light tap on my cheek, I slowly opened my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you stay awake for a little bit longer?" Mr. Davenport asked.

I was about to answer, but then I fell back into darkness.

 **Chasey is safe! And for those who want a death fic. It's not happening in this story, so move along.**

 **The next chapter will probably be the last one, unless I get a better idea.**

 **You think this is just family fluff from here on out, right? Well, I can tell you it's not.**

 **Anyone who guesses what happens in the next chapter gets a shout out, so please send guesses in your reviews.**

 **And I am so sorry if this story makes Adam fans mad, if theses last two haven't mad you Adam fans happy, then I apologize to everyone of you.**

 **Please keep The forth Bionic in mind as she is recovering from her hand injury.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I was about to set Chase's ribs when I realized he just closed his eyes. I gently tapped his face.

"What?" Chase asked as he opened his eyes again.

"Can you stay awake for a little bit longer?" I asked.

I could tell he was about to answer me when he closed his eyes and fell unconscious. I hooked Chase up a heart monitor and a IV. I put a oxygen mask over his face and I was about to go to sleep when I heard someone dash into the lab. I looked up and saw Douglas.

"Hey Dougie." I said.

"You look really tired Donnie, why don't you go to sleep? I'll watch Chase." Douglas said.

"Ok. The diagnostics sheet is on my cyber desk." I explained as I walked out of the lab.

Douglas's POV.

I sent Donnie on his way and then I picked up the diagnostics sheet. As I saw the extent of his injuries, I realized that I knew who did this. Derek Darkins. We were best friends when we were growing up in Maine. Then he found out I had implanted my kids with bionics and tried to kidnap them. He actually managed to get Adam and he found out that the chip I was making for my third son was the most powerful. After I had saved Adam, I moved my whole family to California and we lived in a warehouse. After that, I thought Derek had been arrested, but apparently he found Chase, he must've forced him into telling something and I could tell by the fact he was injured so badly that he didn't tell him. Then I heard Chase groan. I looked over and realized he was awake.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." Chase replied in a shaky tone.

"Chase. Can you remember the name of the guy who captured you?" I asked.

"Derek...Darkins." Chase replied.

I knew it!

I picked up the diagnostics sheet again and looked at Chase. I picked up the antibiotics and put them on his cuts. He cried out in pain, but I assured that the burning feeling would go away in a few minutes. Then I took off his shirt so I could get a better look at his ribs and the cut on his stomach. I saw that someone had already stitched up his stomach. Then I put my hand on one of Chase's fractured ribs and he tensed up. I came down on it and he cried out in pain. I got him calmed down for a minute, then I came down on the other fractured rib. He sat up and gasped in pain, but I eased him back down and got him calmed down. I came down on the first broken one and he screamed in pain. Then I heard someone come out of the elevator, just the person I was about to call. Adam.

"Can you do me a favor Adam?" I asked.

"Sure." Adam said.

"Can you brace Chase well I finish setting his ribs?" I asked.

"Ok." Adam said as he walked over to Chase and gently held him down by his shoulders.

I put my hand gently on top of the second of the four broken ribs and Chase flinched. Then I cracked it back into place witch made him cry out in pain and thrash a bit, but Adam held him down. I calmed him down before I did the next rib. He tried even harder to get out of Adam's grip. I walked over and got him calmed down again.

"Chase, this is the last one." I assured him.

After I got him calmed down, I put my hand on the last rib, then it made a popping noise when I came down on it and Chase finally let a few tears out. Adam let go of Chase. I brushed the last tear away and told him to rest.

-Time skip-

Chase's POV.

I woke up and everything was a little blurry so I rubbed my eyes and then I saw Adam. I panicked and then Adam got me calmed down.

"What...what do you want?!" I yelled.

"Shh. I'm not gonna hurt you. And the only thing I want is forgiveness. I should've never beat you up. If I hadn't, then you wouldn't have needed Douglas to unlock you a new ability. I am so sorry Chase." Adam said, then he started crying and continued. "When I saw that you ran away, I knew it was my fault, I locked myself in the guest room and I didn't come out for three days. When I saw you strapped down to that table in the warehouse, I thought you were about to die. And I knew it was my fault. Please forgive me Chase."

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted and ran away, or hurt you with my laser bo in the first place." I explained.

"I forgive you Chasey." Adam said, hugging me.

"You are hugging my broken ribs, let go!" I yelled.

Adam left and went upstairs. Then I heard a sound that scared me. The clicking of cowboy boots. I saw someone walk into the room.

Derek Darkins.

 **Dun dun dun! Bet you weren't expecting that!**

 **So now you know how Derek knows about their bionics. He was Douglas's friend.**

 **No one got the answer right, but shout out to The forth Bionic and Dirtkid123 for guessing.**

 **I guess we have 1 more chapter.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Chase's POV.

I saw Derek advance towards me and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Adam ran in there and saw Derek.

"Leave my brother alone!" Adam yelled as he tackled Derek.

They had close combat for a while, then I saw Derek's knife go into my brother's arm, Adam fell to the ground.

"Adam!" I yelled.

He groaned in pain on the floor and was holding his arm.

Then Bree ran down the stairs and started fighting the guy, it lasted for a while, then I saw Mr. Davenportia cyroblaster, that's how we got rid of Douglas. I disconnected the machines and sat up, then I slowly stood up and walked over to the cyber desk. I picked it up just as I saw him cut my sister's leg.

"Bree move!" I yelled.

She crawled out of the way and I pulled the trigger. Derek was contained in a huge ice cube. I set down the cryoblaster on the cyber desk and then Mr. Davenport came into the lab. He saw me standing up, Adam in pain on the floor, Bree unable to stand up and Derek in a ice cube.

"I go to one meeting. Who is in the ice cube? Why are you out of bed Chase? And what happened to Adam and Bree?" Mr. Davenport demanded.

I was about to start explaining when I felt my legs go out from under me and my vision go dark.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I had just gotten back from a meeting when I found Adam on the floor screaming, Bree trying to stand up and failing, a weird guy I had never seen before in a ice cube and Chase standing up.

I go to one meeting. Who is in the ice cube? Why are you out of bed Chase? And what happened to Adam and Bree?" I demanded.

I saw Chase opened his mouth to answer me, then I saw his eyes roll up and close. I dived to catch him before he fell. Then I picked him up, put him back on the bed and hooked him back up to the machines. Then I helped Adam off the floor, sat him down and stitched up his arm. I bandaged him up and he helped Bree off the floor with his good arm. I stitched up her leg and she looked at Chase with sad eyes.

"Bree? What happened?" I asked.

"I had just gotten back from the movies when I heard Adam scream, so I super sped down here and saw Derek trying to hurt Chase again and he already hurt Adam. So I started fighting him and he cut me in the leg. I saw Chase unhook himself from all the machines, grab the cryoblaster and he froze Derek." Bree explained.

"Is the giant ice cube in my lab Derek?" I asked.

"Yeah. He captured Chase in the first place, he tortured him and he knows about our bionics." Bree explained.

"How does this guy know about your bionics?" I asked.

"We don't know." Bree said.

"I swear, if we have another dad, I'm gonna break this table!" Adam yelled.

"I am one hundred percent that you do not have another dad. You two go rest, I'm gonna ask Douglas if he knows this guy." I said.

Adam walked to his capsule, but I saw Bree sit down beside Chase and stoke his hair.

"Bree, please get some rest." I said.

"I'm ok, I'm just making sure he is." Bree explained.

"I'll send Leo down here. You need rest." I said.

"Fine." Bree said, obviously not pleased with the arrangement as she walked into her capsule. I called Leo downstairs and went to go find Douglas as soon as I told him what to do.

Leo's POV.

I had just finished my lunch when Big D called me downstairs. I came down there and saw a ice cube, Adam and Bree in their capsules, splatters of blood on the floor and Chase sleeping.

"Wow Big D, your lab looks terrible." I said glancing around.

"I have to go ask Douglas something, can you make sure Chase is ok and start cleaning up?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yep. Give a 15 year old the job of babysitter." I said sarcastically.

"Really Leo?" Mr. Davenport said.

"Fine. What do you want me too do with the frozen dude?" I asked.

"Just start cleaning up. And leave that ice cube alone." Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok." I said picking up a mop.

Big D left the room and I finished cleaning up the blood on the floor. Then I looked over at Chase and saw that he was waking up.

"Mr...Davenport?" He asked squinting.

"Nope. Just Leo." I said.

"Where is he?" Chase asked.

"He had to go talk to Douglas. Do I need to go get him?" I asked.

"That would be nice." Chase said.

"Got it." I said as I ran into the elevator.

After it got on the first floor, I saw Big D and Douglas fighting. I yelled Big D's name and he and Douglas both looked at me.

"Leo, you are supposed to be downstairs. What are you doing?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Chase woke up and needs you." I explained.

Then I heard Big D mutter something about stitches and we went back down to the lab.

Chase's POV.

I had drifted into consciousness and saw someone above me.

"Mr...Davenport?" I asked.

"Nope. Just Leo." I heard the person say.

Then my vision cleared up and it was indeed Leo.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He said he needed to talk to Douglas about something. Do you need me to get him?" Leo asked.

"That would be nice." I said.

Then Leo dashed out of the lab. I heard someone walking towards me and I saw Bree in my vision.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hi." I said quietly.

She looked at my vitals and put her hand on my forehead.

"Well, I think your cuts aren't infected anymore." Bree smiled.

"Yay." I weakly cheered.

Then I heard the elevator door open, Leo and Mr. Davenport walked out and Mr. Davenport smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Chase." Mr. Davenport said as he grabbed something out of one of the medical cabinets. He gave Bree a cotton ball and she put it on my large cut on my face. I think it was probably local anesthesia. Then I felt another cotton ball on my arm. I looked over to see Leo was holding that one. I felt someone running a needle through my leg and I tried to get away, but Bree held me down and continued to hold the cotton ball on my face. Finally the pain stopped and I looked over to see Mr. Davenport holding a needle. He just did the stitches on my leg. Then he got Bree to quit holding the cotton ball on my face and he quickly stitched up my face, that hurt, but I knew that if I cried out or screamed, then the needle would slip and it would probably injure me more, luckily Bree was holding my hand so I just squeezed her hand and probably cut off her circulation, but she didn't care. Mr. Davenport finished up my face and started on my arm. I still didn't cry out, but I definitely tried to escape. No matter how much local anesthesia they put on my arm, it was still gonna hurt. Finally he was done.

Then Adam came out of his capsule and saw that I was awake.

"How you feeling Chasey?" Adam asked.

"Good enough to know that wasn't proper grammar." I replied.

"And he's back." Adam said.

I sat up with some help from Mr. Davenport and I hugged my family. They wouldn't give up on me, even when I would've taken myself for dead. I had a amazing family, even Adam.

The end.

 **Did you guys like it?**

 **Special thanks to Tennisgirl77, LabRats989, The forth Bionic, EmeraldTulip, Dirtkid123, Stardust16, T00thY, Karly Kat 13 (guest), 00Kennedy, The Red Rouge (guest), rebekahtpe, singertoheartandsoul, Anonlabratslover and Unknowndiva.**

 **Thanks everyone for making this my most popular story since lab rats life on the road!**

 **And if anyone wants to hear about the idea for the story I'm working on next, it's another Adam Chase story so PM me for details!**

 **You guys are the best and I couldn't ask for better fans.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
